Naruto's Will of D
by SECUREZONEICON
Summary: Rewrite to Naruto and the gum gum fruit hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto is a wild haired blonde boy. He wore royal blue shorts and a bright orange t-shirt. He raced through the forest, today was his fifth birthday which happened to fall exactly on the anniversary of the Nine tailed fox. And for reasons unknown to the young boy the villagers seemed to take their resentment out on him. He slid underneath a bush, and instinctively slid to the left dodging a rock thrown at him by the approaching mob. Naruto's breath hitched as he raced down the path, his hearth thundering against his chest when out of the shadows a single Kunai sliced into the back of his shin.

"Ahh" He cried as him stumbled face first into the ground. He instantly pulled himself up and limped quickly into the trees. He could hear the mob closing in, his leg bled profusely as he pushed forward. The blood a deep crimson against the tanned skin, he could feel his body draining as he went along. Each step slowly became forced, but he pushed another two hundred feet before collapsing.

He could hear the thunderous foot falls of the mob closing in. 'I Can't die...' The boy thought uselessly, for the first time in his short life fearing for his life. The collective mob punched through the tree line. Naruto climbed weakly to his feet, his skin pale and pasty from blood loss. "I Refuse to die" He hacked out.

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Murder!" He heard the mob roar.

As if a hive mind the mob moved in on the helpless child. When the first row of people a mere five feet away a man appeared in front of the group "I Recommend..." From underneath the wrinkled mans straw hat his eyes flashed dangerously "You leave the child ALONE" The Mob as if floored by an invisible force started to fall.

"Come" The man grabbed Naruto roughly.

"Wait!" Naruto snapped as he was dragged away from the unconscious mob. "Who are you!?" He asked loudly.

"Monkey D Luffy" The old man replied simply.

**TWO HOURS LATER **

The young blonde was beside a fire a stew bubbling in front of him. Across the fire sat a grey haired man wrinkles around his eyes, his fist worn from a long life filled with battles. Blue shorts, and red vest worn around the seams. A Battle worn straw hat laid on the man's left. "Don't worry life won't always be lonely" The man's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"What?"

"Trust Uzumaki I've been watching you, and you having the makings of something more the mere ninja" He prophesied sagely.

"Yeah what's that old coot"

"A Hero, a legend, and most importantly a symbol"

"Huhhh" Naruto looked into the faded brown nearly blacks eyes.

"You will build a family Uzumaki, built up of those broken" Luffy's eyes showing a razor sharp focus, as if this was more the mere prediction, but his own known outcome. "And you will find your own Nakama, your own team, friends who's bonds will give you strength when you feel like falling, who will push you to train through the rain, and sleet." Ocean blue met earth brown as the man grinned brightly, his smile took up half his face easily. "And I want to help you" He pulled out a spoon from a small satchel, and ladled a large portion of the stew into a bowl and slid around the dirt to Naruto.

"How are you so sure coot" Naruto snapped through a mouth full of stew.

Luffy chuckled fondly. "When I was younger, back in the days before ninja, before the great continent, I honed an ability known as Haki. To be more precise, Kenbunshoku Haki, or in your language, Haki of Observation. I Honed it to its perfection, I can see the path a person walks, I saw them attack you, so I acted to defend you, because I see something in you, I see what you can become. And I won't let a person snuff out your D"

"My D"

"Your D" Luffy replied coolly. "But most importantly I see something even my Haki can't see in you"

"Oh yeah what's that Old Fart"

"Myself, somebody I can pass my Will to" He said, in the voice that showed his age. "Same Fire, same spirit, same attitude, and same luck" Naruto looked at the old man with curiosity, with a single look the boy fell. Luffy rose to his feet, he pulled his satchel into his waiting palms.

"Good luck Uzumaki Naruto, you'll do great things, good or otherwise" He gently placed a brown wooden box beside Naruto's prone form, on top of the box he placed a leather bound journal. Luffy walked into the forest after draping a ratty blank and straw hat over Naruto.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

Sunlight shone through the canopy of the tree's, creating a brilliant maze of golden light. Naruto's body quaked, as he let out a loud yawn. "Coot" He mumbled tiredly. He rubbed his eyes as he looked around the camp. "Hey Old man!" Naruto screamed "Oooof" He stumbled over a small box. "Hey old man!" He sat beside the box, his eyes darted from the tree's to the box, back to tree's. A Devious grin spread across his face "It couldn't harm to peek" He was instantly hunched over the box. He threw the book off like garbage and popped the lid open.

In the box laid a strange fruit, it was a swirling purple fruit. Something on the back of the lid caught Naruto's eyes. It was a loopy note that read...

This is the Gum-Gum Fruit. It is part of a unique class of fruit that grant the eater strange and wonderful abilities. This one allows the eater to stretch and manipulate his/her body like rubber.

Underneath that was a scrawl that read

Becarful Naruto I know you'll use the powers well, but power can corrupt any human

Naruto reread the notes, his hands shook as his hand instinctively stretched forward. He could feel the rough skin of the fruit. 'Power' He lifted it and looked at the purple fruit, a glint in his eyes. 'I'll find my teammates' he looked at the fruit 'And use this power to become the best Hokage, and protect my special people' Naruto brought it to his lips and said excitedly "Down the hatch!" He grabbed the straw hat as he walked in the direction of the village, sun shining as he grinned.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Naruto jogged down the street, rain soaked him. A Heavy steel bar capped off by wheel sized weights were on his back. Naruto's body quaked "Two hundred more feet to beat myself" He reminded himself, and with muted thump thump thump he raced along the street.

**TWO MONTHS LATER **

Naruto lay spread eagle on his back, his mind replaying the complete and utter failure his sparing match with Sasuke had been. He started with a hook, but Sasuke had moved back dodging the fist, and faster then Naruto knew he was sprawled out on his back. "Naruto" Naruto's head went to the left, a tanned man with a perfectly straight scar from right cheek to left came into view.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto grunted.

"Sasuke isn't as strong as you, can you tell me what he has that you don't?" Iruka questioned still standing ten yards from Naruto.

"No" Naruto grumbled.

Iruka was instantly kneeling over Naruto "Accuracy"

"Accuracy?"

"Yes, you can have all the strength in the world but if you can't hit a the hokage monument from point blank that power is meaningless"

Naruto looked into the man's eyes "How can I get better?"

Iruka pulled out ten brown disks "Like this" The threw the disk.

The disk smashed into Naruto's forehead "What was that Iruka-sensei!" He groaned.

"I'm helping you train" He threw two more, Naruto slapped the first down, but was it in the shoulder by the second. Hours passed, loud laugher echoed through the trees...

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Naruto jumped from roof to roof, the moon shone brightly in the sky. He jumped of the building, landing with a muted thud on the ground. He raced beside a large stonewall, he was grinning like a madman. The grin faltered when he heard a muffled scream, he twisted around, he was able to catch a glimpse of a shadow race away from him.

His body was racing after the man before he knew what he was doing. He caught a glimpse of a gagged girl with bowl cut of deep blue hair that glowed in the moonlight. "Hinata!" He gasped. "Faster" Naruto felt his muscles start burning as he pushed his body to move.

The man stopped abruptly falling to the ground. "I Know you're up there" He called out boldly, the girl cried in his arms.

"Let her go" Naruto replied, landing across the clearing from him.

"A Kid" The man chuckled, he wore pure black, with a mask covering everything but his eyes. A Loud laugh rang out from the man.

"Gum-gum..." The mysterious man stopped laughing when the boy closed the distance, he threw Hinata roughly. "Bullet"

The man hacked loudly, a small fist buried in his gut. His feet started sliding underneath him. He flew back smashing back first into the "What kind of monster are you" He coughed loudly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'll be the greatest Hokage" Naruto replied proudly, taking a brawler stance.

"You're pathetic" The man wheezed, regaining his breath slowly.

"You tried taking Hinata why?" Naruto asked as the enemy Ninja raised to his feet. Faster than Naruto could see the man shot forward. A Deafening thud was heard, the man's shin was buried in Naruto's chin. "That won't work..." He rose his right arm "Because I'm made of rubber" Naruto swung his right arm down, completely shattering the enemies shin. "Gum Gum Pistol!" he swung a powerful jab with his left, sending him flying across the paddock.

"You freak!" The man screeched holding his broken shin.

"You're right I am a freak, and monster, but I'll always protect my precious people" Naruto stated with a grin. Naruto looked over the at the girl sobbing silently "Hey quit crying" Naruto snapped, but the girl continued crying. "Wow you must be really weak f you got captured by that idiot" Naruto stated bluntly, causing the bluennete to cry hysterically. "Hey cut it out..." Naruto gently placed a hand on her shoulder "There there weakling" He soothed, only causing her tears to pour down her face more steadily. "Come on Weakling just train for next time someone tries to..." Naruto's eyes suddenly rolled up, and he crumpled on top of Hinata.

A Tall white eyed man was standing above the two, he wore a black coat, and white gi. "Daughter" He greeted coldly, tearing the gag from her mouth. "Father! He saved me!" She cried holding the unconscious boy, ratty straw hat, to large orange shirt and shorts, a mop of wild blonde hair on top of his head.

"Uzumaki..." The man mumbled, a ghost of pain filled his eyes for a split second before regaining his usual icy demeanour. He grabbed he boy, and threw him over his shoulder. He walked towards the man, trying to squirm away. He tore the mask from the man's face, revealing brown hair and eyes, a head band of "Lightning country, a ploy to get the Byakugan" He looked down at Naruto. "Go tell your kage that the new clan of Uzumaki demands penance for his disrespect" Hiashi delivered a sharp kick for good measure.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

An old man wearing white and red robes stood in front of the Hyuga clan head. "Hello Hiashi-san" The man had a short grey beard, and receding white hair.

"Hokage-sama" Hiashi greeted, dropping the blonde onto a small couch.

The old Hokage sighed, rubbing his temple "What did Naruto do now?"

"Save my daughter" Hiashi replied smoothly. "I Want this boy to get a clan status" Hiashi said his eyes locked with the third Hokage.

"Why Hiashi?" The third questioned.

"Because we'll get penance for the attempt at my daughter" Hiashi answered calmly.

"Minato" The third chuckled. "Is this what it's all about" Hiashi remained still. "First Rin, now you. It won't be long before Kakashi figures out why Rin is so interested in Naruto's well being" He rubbed his temple again. "The council won't like this, they'll fight tooth and nail against it Hiashi"

"You're the Hokage force it through" Hiashi supplied.

"I Was eventually going"

Hiashi turned on his heel "You'll get word from Kumo soon" He said as he shut the office door.

The Third walked out from behind his desk, and with a silent whisper he said. "Are you prepared for Clan Head status"

**ONE YEAR LATER [6 ½ ]**

Naruto sat in his classroom Iruka was standing in front lecturing the class. "Now can somebody tell me the chain of command in the Ninja world?" He asked, but only one hand went up. "Ok Sakura go"

The Pinkette cleared her throat "Genin are under the command of Chunin Jonin and Kage, Chunin are under the command of Jonin and Kage, Jonin work directly under Kage. But there are also subsets of Jonin and Chunin, like Special Jonin"

Iruka clapped "Now tell me the Super powers of the ninja world"

"First there are the Eleven Supernova, eleven young ninja who are considered by many to be the first step to become kage"

"Then I'll have to be a Supernova!" Naruto interrupted loudly.

"Shut it Naruto" Sakura hissed. "Then there are the Five kage, leaders of the five great shinobi nations"

"My future rank!"

"Shut it Naruto" Sakura screeched. "Warlords, special ninja chosen by the Daimyo to help keep the five shinobi nations at a constant. Next are daimyo Non-shinobi, but powerful political figures who approve everything in their nation, from trade routes to treaties. And finally We have the what many consider to be myth, the four emperors. Four incredibly powerful missing nin, who have been able to carve out large portions of the great continent as their own, and protect them with any force necessary"

"Good work Sakura..." A Bell rung loudly "Go to lunch"

Naruto was the first to leave the class, he ran down the hall. But stopped at teasing filled laughs "Look at that kid, trying to be a ninja"

"He can't even uses Ninjutsu or Genjutsu" Naruto watched a group of older students pointing out the window. He sat and watched until the group dispersed, he walked over to the window. He looked out into the training ground, a young boy, probably a year older then himself was swinging lightning fast jabs into a wooden post. His hands bruised but he continued.

"He'll join my team" Naruto vowed. He popped the window open "HEY!" He screamed. "JOIN MY TEAM!"

The boy turned, jet black hair with wings on either side. He wore black pants, and a grey shirt. "What's your name" Naruto demanded.

"I Am Rock Lee!" The boy revealed happily.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I want you to join my team!"

"No" Lee announced proudly.

"I Said join my team!" Naruto argued.

"And I said no!" Lee restated.

The two glared at each other "I Said join my team" He objected.

**LATER ON**

Naruto was on the outskirts of Konoha "Dumb Lee wouldn't join my team" He grumbled.

He was about beside a small stream, he heard a faint sigh. His eyes fell on what Naruto thought was a angel. All thoughts of Lee not joining his team where lost. A Women was in the stream, She looked two be in her late teens, early twenties. She had shoulder lengthen grey hair, He could see a black bikini. He saw the curves of her butt and breasts. His hearted thud in his chest, suddenly the women turned on him, and the ruby eyes of the women took his breath away. "You little pervert!" She shrieked!

The women cut through the women, in pure fury but the only thing Naruto could sputter out was "Beautiful"

She grabbed the boy and threw him into the water. "Sick kid!" She screamed.

Naruto felt his strength "I can't swim" He uttered falling beneath the water. "Help!" He coughed "PLEASE" He hacked.

The women watched him disappear regret on her face "Is he serious" She spoke, and in a flash she dove into the water. Felt the world darken, he watched the angel grab him. She dropped him on the side of the stream. "Kid" She pumped his chest "Come on kid" She sobbed "I Didn't know" She mentioned, Naruto coughed a bit of water. The women dipped "You'll be fine" She vowed, their lips touched, Naruto chest rose. He coughed up water. The women fell back relief written on her face, she looked at the soaked blonde. Straw hat hung limply on his back "Kid" She pleaded.

"Yeah" Naruto groaned loudly.

"Sorry" She apologized.

"Call me Naruto" The blonde looked up at the women.

"Kurenai" She introduced herself.

"One day..." Naruto rolled up "You'll be my wife!"

"Idiot!" Kurenai snapped.

**HOKAGE TOWER **

Hiruzen looked down at a note, his fingers traced over the letters repeatedly. The note read in large boxy letters.

_The Uzumaki boy will get his prize, but it will wait until the boy takes full clan head status _

_AO_

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Kurenai ate a small bowl of ramen, sitting beside her was Naruto wolfing down a bowl of ramen as large as his head. "Why do you put up with him" A Second women wearing a long beige trench coat brown skirt and a mesh t-shirt and shorts. She had wild purple hair tied in a messy bun, and a shiny leaf head proudly across her head.

"Either I put up with him or..."

"He paints Asuma..."

"He's a bastard who only see's two things?" Naruto argued through a mouth full of ramen.

Anko give an exaggerated doe eyes "Awww he's jealous" She cooed in baby talk.

"Shut up Anko" Naruto was standing now his mouth still full of ramen. "Asuma I told Kurenai will be my" The Genjutsu mistress grabbed him in a choke in a flash.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying that" She shoved him roughly into his seat. "People will think I'm a pedophile" She grumbled.

"So stop putting up with him!" Anko cut in.

"I Won't let her" Naruto replied proudly.

Anko turned on Naruto "The grownups are talking" She kicked him off his chair.

"ANKO!"

Naruto jumped to his feet "You want to fight!" He screamed with a voice crack.

"Got balls brat!" Anko countered sauntering up to Naruto, she seemed to pour sex appeal with each sashay of her hip. "How would you feel if I cut them off"

Naruto snapped forward with a heat butt "I'm not scared!"

Anko lunged viciously "ENOUGH!" Kurenai was in between them, both sending wild punches around. "ANKO NARUTO!" Suddenly the two found themselves bound by vines.

"Genjutsu" The women and boy sighed in unison.

"Why can't you two get along" Kurenai sat down and ate. "Every time I take you two out for lunch it ends like this"

"He's/She's annoying Kurenai-chan" They grumbled childishly.

"Anko you're a grown women arguing with a child!" Kurenai moaned "And you Naruto, you've been on your own for years, and you two can't compromise" She ate silently "For where we eat"

"Dango..."

"Ramen..."

"I DON'T CARE!" She fumed.

"But..." The two whined before she cut in with "Both of you two eat to much Dango, and Ramen" Kurenai gave a devious, the ice queen seemed to melt slightly "Next time we go out I choose" She scolded condescendingly.

"Kurenai-chan!" The two cried, like children told their dog died.

"Nope I've put up with your arguing constantly for two years, I choose where we eat, I'm paying, and you two don't have to put up with arguments that no matter how they start out come back to Ramen vs Dango" She explained leaving not room for argument.

The Special Jonin and ninja in training fell back in their chairs "Fine" Murmured in near silent fury.

"Those two take their Dango and Ramen to seriously" Ichiraku the ramen man muttered under his breath, seeing this same argument for two years.

After an hour Naruto waved to the two women, Anko wore a slight scowl but waved, and Kurenai gave a one armed hug. The young man jogged down the street his body felt light. The hug still on his mind "Kurenai..." He sighed, his heart thumped slightly against his chest.

"Forehead!" He heard a male jeering. Naruto looked to the park he had tried playing at when he was younger, but was chased off by angry parents. He could see a small group of boys and girls surrounding a young pink haired girl.

"Sakura" Naruto muttered, he was about to leave when he heard "Ugly freak" His knuckles instantly clenched and was moving without out a thought. "Hey!" He roared loudly. "Leave her alone!"

"Its the monster" One of the boys taunted boldly.

"Get away from her" came his livid restatement. Sakura looked through the crowd of her peers, a blonde in ratty clothes, and straw hat was standing before the group. "She's not a freak"

"Says the demon" Grunted the largest boy.

The large boy threw a sloppy jab, which was caught by the next generation straw hat. "Pistol!" The group parted as the boy rocketed across the park.

The taunting mob looked at the blonde, then to the much larger boy, a silent murmur of "Monster" Echoed through the park, before the children screamed, racing in random directions away from the boy and girl. "Naruto" The pinkette mouthed mutely.

"You're in my class, Sakura right?" She nodded under the blue eyed gaze. "You're pretty" The girl looked at Naruto who's grin stretched across his face, Sakura replied with a weak half hearted smile. He tore of a piece of his shirt. "Why did they call you forehead?" He asked, parting the pink hair. "I Find your forehead charming" The girl felt him pin her bangs in a messy bow. "Sorry couldn't do any better Sakura-chan"

The pinkette eyed the blonde suspiciously. "My mom says you're a monster and not to go near you" She stated coldly. "But you don't seem mean" Sakura's frosty demeanour faltered, the two eyed each other, a sapphire blue eyed boy never falling, emerald green eyed girl nearly turned away.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HER" Both broke from their stupor.

Naruto's large grin over took his face "Bye Sakura-chan" He raced away. She watched blonde race away, his straw hat bobbing on his head.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Naruto laid on his back, clouds grey in the sky. "Failed again" He muttered "Kicked Choji's ass, but failed chakra control, and basic ninjutsu" He rolled to his feet. "Ok I'll go find Kurenai, and work my ass off and pass the next exam" He was on his feet and racing off in a blink of an eye.

He raced down the street quickly, he slid to a stop in a diving behind a stairwell. "What's the idiot Asuma doing at Kurenai's "She was captured in Bokotoshi" Asuma whispered urgently to Anko.

"But how? Bokotoshi is under our control" Anko replied with an equally frantic whisper.

"My father thinks Teichii the axe murder is out of control" Asuma felt a prickle at the back of his neck.

"Why are you telling me?" Anko's voice wavered.

"Dad wants you to keep Naruto occupied, if he even catches..."

"He'll go racing off to..."

"Exactly" Asuma told her.

"Kurenai" Came the crestfallen gasp. He left the two on the steps silently, never turning his head on Asuma and Anko. "I'll find you" He vowed with a glint of hope.

Back on the stairwell the two jonin watched the blonde run away. "Pops are you sure about this Teichii is chunin ranked"

"The Council is fighting tooth and nail against me" The old hokage walked out of the shadows "Naruto's more than enough to retake Bokotoshi, and hopefully gain his ninja status"

"So who are you sending ahead to watch him?" Anko asked curiously.

"Rin and Kakashi" The hokage watched looked down the street. "Good luck Naruto"

Naruto raced into the training grounds. Only a single figure remained, he was wearing a skin tight green unitard brown leg warmers and either hand was bound tightly in white bandages. He has jet black bowl cut hair that shined and thick eyebrows. "Lee!" Naruto yelled "Someone took Kurenai I'm getting her back"

Lee stared at the blonde with thinly veiled interest "Why did you come here Naruto-san"

"I Need help, so please JOIN MY TEAM!"

**AN**

I'm writing this rewrite simply because

My original with lemons is at risk of being taken down because of the purge

I Feel like I can do better, especially with the Fem Kyuubi


	2. TO BOKOTOSHI

**AN Naruto is thirteen going on fourteen I miscalculated basic math like a champ and Lee is fourteen going on fifteen, I always felt that 11 was to young, that mid to late teens would be better. Psychologically speaking even mid to late teens would struggle after killing. So I upped the academy age by a couple years.**

The two young men stared at one another, muscle thinly veiled by their lanky frames. Lee and Naruto's eyes remained locked on one another, a choking amount of tension poured out of the two. "Naruto-san" Lee sighed.

"Please Lee two strong guys like us we'll be...be... be monstrous" Naruto all but begged.

Lee strode forward "I Have a dream Naruto-san"

"So do I Lee" Naruto countered, the two were now arms length away, the two mirror opposites of one another. Naruto's brightly coloured orange vest, and baby blue shorts. To the ever green unitard, bark brown leg warmers, long arms of Naruto, the long legs of Lee, ratty straw hat, and shiny well kept bowl cut "We'll achieve are dreams" Naruto raised his hand "Come on Lee ninja's of hard work!"

Lee cracked a smile "Ninja's of hard work!" The two clapped hands and with a thunderous clap the two started walking out of the training grounds "Where to Naruto-san"

"To Bokotoshi!" Naruto bellowed throwing his arms high.

"Bokotoshi!" Lee started a slow jog "Where's Bokotoshi?" Lee asked as the two raced down the road.

Naruto came to an abrupt stop "I Don't know" The two stared at one another, seconds passed as, which turned into minutes. The two brawler ninja stared into space, wind whistling in through their minds. The two twitched their head to left, IQ lowered by a the second. When with a stroke of brilliance Naruto proclaimed loudly "I Know where to go!"

"Where?" Lee asked.

"Sakura she knows everything" Naruto explained and with that the two were off in the direction of Konoha.

In a small two bedroom house, a pinkette with bright green eyes looked through her books again. Maps, training regimen, and mathematical, historical books scattered around her room, thick scrolls were laid scattered around her room. In front of her was a clearly advanced **seal **sweat dripped down her large brow as she drew a thick black elegant swirl that curved into an large S. She slipped away, pulling a dirty faded orange band of fabric she wiped her brow.

She was about to continue when with a loud crack two figures flew through "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto greeted loudly his hands on his hips with a large grin.

"What the hell NARUTO!" She screamed, she swung a vicious hay maker to the top of his head.

"Ouch!" Naruto bellowed holding the spot.

She whipped around, her long pink hair whipping him in the face. "Hi I'm Haruno Sakura" She introduced herself kindly to the green garbed ninja

"I AM The handsome devil of Konoha the green beast, I am ROCK LEE!" Lee proclaimed with a wink, sending a shutter down Sakura's spine.

'Trust Naruto to find such a strange friend' Sakura sighed inside her head. "What do you two want?"

"How do you get to Bokotoshi?" Naruto asked instantly.

"Fall the northern route out, when you reach a fork in the road move to the north east along Taki Konoha pass" She explained quickly "Why?" She sat for three seconds without an answer "Naruto why do you want to know how to get to Bokotoshi baka" she turned around to the empty room. "Naruto Lee?" She jumped out of her desk running straight to the window. "Naruto-baka Lee!" She called as the two ran away from her. "Where are you going?"

"To Bokotoshi!" The two replied loudly.

Sakura chilled instantly "To..." She grabbed her ninja head band from her bed post "Bokotoshi!" She screamed, and was out the window running after the two "Wait!" She hollered. "Naruto! Lee!" She bellowed loudly. "You're going to die!"

The two raced out of Konoha, following them was a pinkette. Half a mile out of Konoha the two slowed down enough for the young girl to catch up. "Naruto" She heaved "Lee" She wheezed.

"Sakura" The two gave a puzzled glance.

"You two need to stop" She screeched shrilly. "If you go to Bokotoshi you'll die!"

"Why?" Lee questioned simply.

"Teichii the axe murder!" She proclaimed fearfully.

"Teichii?" The two stared at her as if begging her to explain some more.

"Teichii the axe murder" Sakura looked at the clueless expression with disbelief. "He was the only survivor of Kikyo Pass" The two looked on clueless "Are you serious!" The two grinned sweetly, clueless expression still stuck on their face. "ONE OF THE BLOODIEST BATTLES DURING THE THIRD WAR!" She screamed. "Hundreds died, and in the middle of it all was the axe murder, the survivor!" She continued her throat faltered. "We need to go..."

"I'm not going back" Naruto cut her off. "Teichii has Kurenai I'm getting her back" He vowed.

"If Kurenai a JONIN was beat by Teichii what chance do you have" Sakura countered argued desperately "Please let another person save her!"

"No she's my fiancé I won't let her be taken by this guy" Naruto argued.

"Teichii is a sociopath, he's doesn't kill for the hokage, he kills because he enjoys it" Tears poured out of her eyes "Please Naruto he'll kill, he'll kill Lee just..."

Naruto's grabbed her cheeks in his large hands "Enough!" Green met blue, and instead of teenagers, stood children. One had tears in her eyes, her hair blocking the large forward, the second was a short blonde with a ratty straw hat. "Sakura look at me" The depth of the eyes quite simply frightened Sakura, they showed a level a devotion no thirteen year old should be capable. They showed a level emotion that forced Sakura to realise how little of a heart Sasuke had compared to this young man standing in front of her. Those eyes for a millisecond made her question what she saw in Sasuke. And for ten made her heart skip a beat. "I Will not leave her in the hands of Teichii, even if a die like you say, I'll die knowing I'm protecting something a **LOVE**" Naruto turned and looked at Lee "I Still want you on my team Lee, but if you want go back to Konoha with Sakura, live your life, achieve your dream" Naruto smiled at the two "Because you will achieve your dream" He turned and walked down the road "Whatever that may be"

Lee clenched his fist, he watched Naruto walk away, lanky, yet powerful frame topped by a straw hat. He didn't turn back towards Konoha, but remained glued to the spot, Might Guys words echoing through his mind 'Anybody can be a ninja through just pure hard work!' Lee felt himself moving towards the other ninja of hard work. "Its to be a truly splendid ninja!" He bellowed at the straw hat.

Naruto's frame stopped moving "What?"

"That's my dream!" Lee smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I Figured my team leader should know that!"

**AN**

I Say this in every story, I'm always willing to answer questions, take suggestions into consideration, and use names. So just PM/Review and all answer any questions, and if you would like to suggest next introduction to the Harem go ahead. Just keep in mind.

Mei is post Chunin exam

Tsunade is Post retrieval

Hancock I'm developing a plot for

But my plan is,

This story

Zabuza Haku

Anko/Sakura missions

Chunin exam

Invasion

Tsunade Retrieval

Kiri Invasion

Waterfall village

? [New stories]

?

Tsunade abduction

Mission in the land of Snow

Supernova

Sasuke defection

Times skip

Gaara Retrieval


	3. Teichii the Axe Murder

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own one piece or Naruto all rights go to Ecchiro Oda Masashi Kishimoto Shonen Jump and any other individual**

Lee and Naruto looked at a hovel and huts. In The center of the town was an extravagant "Execution station" Lee pointed at the large tower. "She'll more then likely be there" Lee stated. "Either that or he took her as a trophy an..."

"If he touched her he's dead" Naruto snarled viciously. "Come on Lee" Naruto started towards the town. The two stood on the out skirts of the dead town, they could make out frantic staring from the people in the buildings. "What's going on in this place?" Naruto questioned aloud.

"I Don't know Naruto-san" Lee replied as eyes falling on a set of eyes which promptly snapped shut. Both faintly head music dancing down the street.

"There" The two pointed quickly.

They looked at a ratty bar bustling "That women is mine" They heard echo down the street. "Its only a matter of time before she breaks, then father will give her to me" Naruto and Lee sat by the door. In the building the two could make out ninja sitting around laughing loudly. In the center was a short chubby man, he carried an air of arrogance that was palpable as the extravagant blue and gold suit, his collar was popped, and his brown hair slicked back.

A Small group of people all wore bright head bands with the leaf symbol "She's tough though seven days on the steak and she still has broken" They could make out five women all wearing French maid uniforms racing around the group pouring alcohol and giving food. All the women had match buns but the hair colour was distinctively different, one was golden blonde, one bright red, one dark blue, one grey, and finally one dark purple.

Naruto strode forward "WELL!" He proclaimed proudly. "This place looks good" He turned on one of the waitresses "Hey do you guys serve ramen and..." Lee walked in behind Naruto, all eyes fell on the shiny leaf head band.

"Curry" Lee supplied with an eager grin.

"Who are you two" The chubby man hissed, pointing a beefy finger at the two.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

"And I'm Rock Lee" The two introduced themselves.

The ninja eyed the headband, as they sat at the bar "And maybe some Saki!" Naruto bellowed as the women went to the kitchen.

"Saki?" Lee quirked his head to the left.

"Yeah Anko gave me some, its ok"

"I Will never poison my body with such liquid" The waitresses stared at the two ninja sneakily. The once loud restaraunt was completely quite.

"What brings you to Bokotoshi" The fat man sidled up to the two.

"We're looking for someone" The maids stared on with interest.

"Who?" The man gave a slimy grin.

"Kurenai Yuhi" Naruto smiled broadly.

"Hey Hedoro-sama..."

"Get them" The fat man screamed. "WHAT!" The man fell on his ass, Lee was in the center of the restraunt, spinning on his hands. The Genin ninja all fell under the lighting fast kicks. He felt a hand grasp the back of his neck. And with a resounding SMASH he was slammed into the counter top.

"Where is she" Naruto growled menacingly in his ear. Lee stood up as the final man fell under his kicks "Where is Kurenai" He pulled off the counter top for a second before he smashed him into it again.

"She's on the steak in the center of the town" He sobbed. "When my father hears about this he'll...he'll..." Naruto threw the man out of the restaurant. Lee gently walked over the unconscious ninja "They'll be fine right?"

"Yeah we are allies of the leaf after all" Lee replied

"Great, so we'll eat then go get Kurenai and be out of here before it gets dark" Naruto responded eagerly.

"You're going to save Kurenai-san" A small squeaky voice.

All five maid dressed waitresses screeched "LANA" The two boys eyed the young girl coming from beneath the floor boards.

The three looked from one another, Naruto turned and locked eyes with Lee, and in unison they eyed the maids and then screamed "KIDNAPPERS!" The two bolted to the door "STRANGER DANGER!"

"ARE YOU TWO STUPID SHE'S OUR SISTER!" The five shrieked.

Lee and Naruto stopped running abruptly "Oh...well I guess food then"

Naruto slouched down eye to eye with the young girl "So you know Kurenai?"

"Yeah...she saved my life" Lana replied silently, her eyes fell with sadness. The girl was tiny, she wore a orange sun dress. Her eyes a near silver blue met the sea blue, her long blonde hair went down her small back.

Naruto grinned "Doesn't matter" He went to the door "I'll meet you at the execution stand" Naruto whistled and went along his way.

"Sorry about Naruto-san" He looked at the misty eyed girl. "How did Kurenai save your life?"

The brighter near gold haired women, who looked to be the oldest, she pressed down the frilly short skirt. She swung her hand out "Kana" She introduced simply. "It was a week ago..."

**FLASH BACK**

Ninja laughed loudly, the pub/restaurant was blaring. Five women rushed around to serve the rambunctious ninja. Alcohol fell from cups, one ninja made a grab at a skirt covered rear of the gold haired Kana. "No" The women slapped the ninja. "Myself and my sisters are not your toys!" She snapped.

"I Agree" A sixth women strode into the pub. She had a streaked grey and black hair. She wore a black head band capped by a Leaf symbol. Her forearms and fists are bound in bandages, along with her thighs. She wore white and black dress with a single armed red under shirt covering her right arm.

Hedoro licked his lips at the woman's appearance "Hello" He waggled his eye brow suggestively.

Kurenai turned her ruby eyes away from the man, disgust evident on her face. "I Said hello" Kurenai continued to ignore the man's attempts going straight to the counter "I'll have a bowl of Miso Ramen" She ordered icily. The man attempted to grab her arm, but was sent tumbling by the razor sharp gaze of the women. "You will not touch me you disgusting man"

The ninja eyed the women, her head band flashed in the light. "YOU DARE!" The chubby man screeched. "Get her!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Get them off me!"

"Help!" The men were contorted into strange standing positions.

Hedoro fell away from the women, her hands were clasped together "How..." He stuttered.

"Genjutsu, Rose vine trap"

"Release the genjutsu now" A Voice commanded from behind the counter. Kurenai was about to turn when the voice ordered "Keep those aimed away from me" Kurenai continued but was stopped by a screech "Or the girl gets it" The voice suddenly called out "Hedoro-sama the chakra disrupting cuffs" The Chubby man was moving quickly to one of his thrashing allies.

Kurenai's lips quirked upwards. "Hands" Hedoro snapped calmly. Kurenai rose her hands for the man. She felt the cool metal clasp around her wrists, and instantaneously the group of ninja fell to the floor. Kurenai turned around on the man, as he threw a young girl to the ground. Tears poured down her face.

"Take her to the steak" He gave a lecherous grin and slapped her ass "You will be..." Kurenai slammed her head into his face.

"Never touch me again"

Hedoro grabbed her jaw roughly "You are mine I will take what I want"

"Trust me, when my Straw Hat comes looking for me, and he will, you and your father will wish they never captured Kurenai Yuhi" She proclaimed with confidence.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Naruto stared at the large tower, on the very top was a statue of a bulky man carrying a large axe. He whistled slightly and went forward. "Kurenai-chan!" He hollered over a large wall.

"Naruto!" Came a weak reply.

"Kurenai-chan!" Naruto stared at the wall blocking him. "Gum-gum..." He threw his arms backwards "Bazooka!" The wall shattered underneath the inhuman strength. "Kurenai!"

Kurenai's dried lips cracked into a smile "My trust is well placed" She watched the boy walk towards her.

"Kurenai!" He cried he ran the short distance of the plaza. The women was bound, her clothes faded, her skin burned. "Who did this to you?"

**INSIDE EXECUTION**

A Large eight foot man sat behind a desk. He had dark blue hair, a large white etched across the right side of his face. He had a leaf head band strapped to his right forearm. And wore a faded jean jacket, and jean shorts.

"SIR"A much smaller ninja ran into the office.

"What"

"A Boy is beside the steak"

"So deal with it" The large man snapped gruffly.

"Sir"

"FATHER" Hedoro whined "A boy he hurt me" Hedoro continued.

"So execute him" He growled

"You don't understand father he's strange, he's not a ninja but he travels with a monster of a ninja!" Hedoro cried.

"Describe this boy" The man chilled the ninja and Hedoro with a wave of killer intent.

"He's short but lanky, wears an orange vest and blue shorts, blonde hair, and a straw hat"

"Idiot" The man rose to his full of eight feet, and with that pulled a large Axe from the right side of his desk. "That's the Rubber boy who stopped the abduction of the Hyuga clan heiress"

**Teichii the Axe Murder-Rank Chunin **

**EXECUTION STAND**

Naruto pulled at the steel clamps hold Kurenai in place. "I'll get you out of there Kurenai-chan"

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" Naruto felt the figure land behind him, and without a the time to react he was sent flying to the left of Kurenai, into the empty plaza. "Naruto!" Lee raced towards the large man holding a giant axe, closing in on Naruto.

"No!" Kurenai watched the man raise his axe high above his.

"Axe!"

"Gum-gum..."

"Execution!"

"Bullet!" Teichii's eyes rolled to the back of his skull, the ninja watching from the building and Lee stared at the Straw Hat shocked. His right fist buried in the gut of the axe murder. "PISTOL!" With his left he sent the eight foot man flying across the plaza into the wall surrounding the building. "You hurt **my **Kurenai" Naruto walked towards the man getting to his feet. "I'm kick your ass!" He vowed.

**AN**

REVIEW its morale boost


	4. Teichii vs Naruto

Naruto did two back hand springs, avoiding the wide cleaving swipes of Teichii. "You're to slow" Naruto taunted. He parried to the right barely avoiding a downward slash. "You're open..." Naruto shot forward. "Bazooka!" His open palms smashed into Teichii's gut.

"Hckkk" The man weaved

"Gum-gum..." Naruto dropped into a front flip "AXE" His leg stretched high above, and then came down with a resounding crack.

Naruto threw his arm back "Gum-gum..." Teichii stumbled slightly "SNAKE SHOT!"

Teichii roared as he slid away from Naruto. "Gum-gum Pistol!" A Straight on left jab sent Teichii flying into the plaza. "Are you done yet" Naruto taunted to the collapsed figure.

"No way Teichii's getting beaten" A Low ranking leaf ninja mumbled.

"Who is that straw hat"

"Should we help Teichii-sama"

"I Wouldn't recommend it"

The group of men jumped back in fright. "WHO ARE YOU!?" The group screamed.

"I Am the handsome devil, and green beast of Konoha. I Am Rock Lee" Lee proclaimed proudly. "Don't try leaving your tower or I will show you what splendid ninja I am"

A Single man rushed the self proclaimed green beast. "Prorsus" The man looked down at his gut, Lee's right elbow buried in his gut.

"Monster..." He hacked.

"Cubitum!" Lee sent the man flying straight down the hall. "We are allies of the leaf don't try to interfere" Lee commanded calmly.

Teichii watched the blonde haired straw hat boy's hard glare. "Gum-gum..." Teichii threw himself at the boy swinging a wild left hook, and with his right hand he swung his axe. "You're not going to hit me...PISTOL!" Teichii crumpled underneath monstrous straight armed jab.

"STRAW HAT!" Naruto swung to lightning fast hooks, sending Teichii stumbling away "I SAID STRAW HAT!" Naruto swung a Spartan kick sending him falling onto his back in a cloud of dust. "STRAW HAT STOP OR THE BITCH DIES" Naruto froze, Hedoro had a kunai pressed firmly onto Kurenai's neck. "Get away from my father!" Hedoro commanded ecstatically.

Naruto slowly stepped back, his eye fell on Lee, holding back a large group of ninja. "That's right keep moving" Suddenly Naruto's lip quirked up.

"GUM-GUM..."

"STOP STRAW HAT!" Hedoro screeched.

"BAAAAAAAAAA!" He threw both his arms back.

"The women will die!"

"ZOOOO!" Teichii rose to his feet, his eyes fell on the boy in front of him, his arms stretched across the entire plaza.

"SHE DIECKKKKKKKKK"

"KAAAAAAA" The entire plaza fell silent, a pinkette had a her fist in Hedoro's right cheek. Across the plaza stood Naruto, his hands in Teichii's stomach, his eyes rolled up and with that the man fell onto the ground with a resounding thump.

"STRAW HAT BEAT TEICHII!" They heard from the tower.

"You came" He smiled, Lee turned on Sakura standing over Hedoro. "Sakura!" He proclaimed loudly.

Kurenai popped the lock as the pinkette locked eyes with Naruto. "JOIN MY TEAM!"

**AN**

And its done, next up...


	5. Transitions

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ALL RIGHTS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND SHONEN JUMP COMPANY**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE ALL RIGHTS GO TO GOD I MEAN ECHIRRO ODA AND SHONEN JUMP COMPANY**

Three ninja and a "Civilian" walked down a dirt path, back towards Konoha "I Can't believe that those ninja were happy their leader was beat" Naruto stated, behind him he dragged Teichii.

"Well he was horrible" Kurenai was looking stronger already, her hair head the pitch black sheen it normally had, her lips cherry red, and the over exposure and sun burn signs were fading. "I saw him execute ten ninja in just two days, I'm surprised we have any military power left in the region" Kurenai replied.

Lee and Sakura watched the two converse with ease, the five foot five women only slightly taller than her five four companion. After ten minutes of the companions talking Kurenai stated "So you Lee and Sakura, well that's a strange team"

"This isn't even my full team" Naruto proclaimed proudly. "I Want ten or more teammates..."

"What?" Kurenai and Sakura asked.

But the teen just continued as if he was uninterrupted "Yeah ten, maybe a couple scouts, an infiltration expert, and a chef keep us filled and our will strong" Naruto was looking towards the sky "I Also want another front line fighter like me and Lee...maybe a Hyuga I heard they have a cool bloodline, and I felt their taijutsu. Maybe a pretty genjutsu user..." He waggled his eyebrow creepily.

Kurenai slapped the back of his head and quickly replied "Not on your life"

"Fine" Naruto whined.

**KONOHA**

"Hokage-sama" Two figures appeared in front of the desk. The first was a taller silver haired man with a Leaf Headband over his left eye. He wore a thick dark green vest and a blue shirt with a red swirl on his right and left shoulder. "That boy deserves to be a ninja more than most, he was able to beat Teichii without taking a single hit" The man stated coolly.

"Rin" The old Hokage looked at the brown haired women to confirm.

The women gave a slight bow, she had purple face paint lines going down either face. And wore a low cut black body suit, and brown belt. "Kakashi-kun is correct. He's fast, strong, and skilled" She smiled reminiscently "He's freakishly strong, at least comparable to Guy-kun and his apprentice Rock Lee"

The old man smiled at her "And he beat Teichii without getting hit"

"Oh" She blushed slightly "Yes, the fight wasn't even close"

"Okay Kakashi send Naruto to me when he comes back"

"Yes Hokage-sama" The man disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the women and elder looking at one another.

"So the son of the fourth is living up to his father's name?"

"No his mothers" Rin replied instantly.

"Kushina?"

"Kushina-Onee" Rin confirmed with a slight nod. "He's loud obnoxious, the epitome of pure raw destructive strength" Rin stared into nothingness with a reminiscing glow in her eyes "Yes he looks like Minato-sensei, but he's clearly the heir to Uzumaki"

"I Know"

"What Naruto is, is something that can't be tested but its there, an innate strength that push people from being regular to legendary" Rin lectured her eyes never leaving Hiruzen Sarutobi. "I've only seen it in the eyes of a special Uchiha before"

"So you think he'll make his dream of Hokage a reality?"

Rin gave a conspiratorial smile and said "Oh you can count on it"

**AN**

**Review its morale boost guys/gals **

Next couple chapters will be short, once I get rolling they'll be longer but I end chapters when I feel like it's a chapter, not when I feel like its long enough

Straw hats

Naruto-team leader

Rock Lee- Second in Command

Sakura Haruno-Information

?

?

?

?

?

?


	6. Next mission

**I don't own One Piece all rights go to Eiichiro Oda and Shonen jump**

**I Don't own Naruto all rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump**

Naruto walked into Konoha, Teichii being dragged roughly behind him. "Hold your position" The gate guard yelled at the group. Naruto felt a kunai slide on his neck.

"Stand down!" Kurenai commanded powerfully.

"Kurenai-san" The young chunin turned to his superior, her eyes were rock solid. "I'm sorry but that is..."

"The traitor Teichii" A Calm voice cut into the brewing argument.

"Kakashi" Kurenai eyed the Cyclops critically.

"Kurenai" His eye didn't shift to her in the slightest.

"Show some respect for her!" Naruto bellowed.

Kakashi one eye rolled "Who are you?"

"Bastard" Before he could move Kurenai grabbed hold of his shoulder hard enough that would shatter any normal human's shoulder blade. "Kurenai-chan?" He turned to stare at her questioningly.

Naruto faltered at the tinge of fear that made its way across her face. "Why are you here?"

"The Hokage wants the boy to come to his office" Kakashi sighed.

"Prick" Naruto spat hatefully. "Stay away from my Kurenai" Naruto threatened.

Kakashi looked at the blazing blue eyes, and nearly fell back. 'Stay away from my Rin' Echoed loudly in his head. Black hair replaced blonde, black eyes replaced blue, and straw hat replaced by goggles. "Obito" He mumbled his cold mask breaking for the first time in years.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Nothing" Kakashi replied icily "Go to the Hokage" Kakashi said without a hint of emotion, and with a pop and smoke he disappeared.

"Your Kurenai" Kurenai replied darkly.

Naruto ran down the street, dragging the large man roughly. "Bye Kurenai!" He proclaimed with a grin.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

The Old man known as the third Hokage sat behind his desk. His hands on a piece of fabric with a piece of metal engraved with a leaf. "Naruto" He greeted when the door banged open.

"Hi old man!" He waved.

"I Have an honour today Naruto" Hiruzen smiled, he plucked the headband from his desk. "Because today I personally get to give a very deserving young man his ninja status"

Naruto stumbled forward, completely shocked as the old man walked forward. "Old man" Tears started down his face "Is this a joke" He cried.

"No Naruto it isn't"

Tears poured down Naruto cheeks "Old man!" He cried. He flew into the man holding him tightly in a bear hug. "Thank you!" Tears poured down his face as he pulled the headband from the hokage's grip. He grabbed the battered old straw hat from atop his head.

"Naruto you know what this means right" Hiruzen clapped Naruto on the back fondly. "As a Genin of the leaf you now take on the full responsibility of the leaf, you take on your life and use it the protect everything this village stands for, and everybody within" He looked down into Naruto's with a tender caring "Can you do that?"

"OF Course" Naruto proclaimed proudly.

"Good" He plucked the straw hat from Naruto and dropped atop his head. "You are now a leaf Genin, Naruto Uzumaki" Hiruzen gently placed a file inside his desk, his hand deftly pulled a second file. "Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto made out the word TRIAL Written atop it "Jonin Sensei..."

"Anko Mitarashi" Naruto cut in.

"Anko?" Hiruzen looked at the blonde.

"She can't train me, but Sakura that's another" Naruto explained. "I'll find somebody to help me" He added "And Lee has big Lee"

"Ok Anko...The council won't like that decision" Hiruzen rubbed his temple.

"Anko is a powerful Kunoichi" Naruto eyes darkened slightly "She deserves a chance, everybody makes mistakes. Her mistake was listening to her Sensei"

"She told!" Hiruzen exclaimed.

"We were drinking one night" Naruto's ears darkened slightly "It kind of came out"

"Well its not that sensitive, its more an open secret than anything else" Hiruzen pulled out a pipe and sighed "I Have a mission, actually it's a joint mission with team 8"

"What is it then"

"Our caravans going from the Star continent in the north west are being raided, all the intelligence we have suggest that they aren't ninja just untrained bandits which is why, especially after Teichii actions forcing me to send a Jonin squad to hold Bokotoshi. Now your mission is to keep the caravan safe, and put a stop the bandits, it's not necessarily the easiest mission, being a C rather than D rank, but capturing Teichii was also a C rank and I believe you"

"OK I won't let you down!"

**AN **

**Review its a Morale boost**

Assassins Creed 3 plus Halo 4=Short chapter for you my fans sorry


	7. Next mission begins

**I Don't own One Piece and Naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto Ecchiro Oda and Shonen Jump Magazine **

"LEE, SAKURA!" Naruto ran towards the two, his teammates "We have a MISSION" He exclaimed joyfully.

"What so soon!" Sakura gasped.

"Yeah lets go!" Lee cheered.

"We have to go get our Jonin sensei" Naruto mumbled with contempt. "Lets go"

**TEAM EIGHT **

Kurenai looked at the three young genin "A C Rank!" Kiba barked joyfully. His white puppy barked in agreement.

"Kurenai-sensei" A Timid young women wearing a thick grey coat stepped forward "You're injured"

"I'm fine" She waved her worries off.

"Who's the other team?" A Quite boy wearing thick black glasses and a green coat with his hood up asked.

"Its an unnumbered test squad" Kurenai replied to her team of a week. [She knew her assignment before Bokotoshi]

"A Test squad?" Kiba questioned with a yawn.

"Test squads are teams generally placed together see if larger or smaller teams can function as a unit, at one time teams were generally two man squads, a jonin and a single. But after a test squad showed that three man teams, with bloodlines and test scores that feed off one another function better we made the switch" Kurenai lectured. 'Now who did Naruto make their Jonin' "Lets go meet our strike team"

**STRAW HATS**

The three Genin walked through the seedy streets. Garbage littered ground and paint covered all the walls. "Naruto" Sakura muttered fearfully. "My mother said to never come to the this part of town"

"You're a ninja now" Naruto grinned, he focused on the only building that seemed to be open during the day. "The Bitch will be drinking" Naruto grumbled. Naruto jogged up to a greasy haired man in stained clothes "Hey is Anko here"

"Why do you want her brat" The man replied, his voice screamed oily as his hair. His beady eyes went to Sakura, with a tinge of lust when he caught a glimpse of the head band.

His face was suddenly torn to face Naruto's cold gaze "Keep your hands to yourself" He clenched with just enough force to cause the man pain "She's my teammate, now go get Anko or I will"

"LET GO!" He screamed in agony. "I'll get her"

"And get her don't send out the bouncers, no I'll just go get her" Naruto roughly shoved the man to the ground. "ANKO!"

"Naruto" The two genin grabbed at Naruto but he was already in the bar.

Lee grabbed Sakura and slid to the left, a lone kunai was buried in the wall across the street. "Bitch!" Blood dripped down the right side of Naruto's face.

"Fast!" Sakura gasped.

"I Was barely able to see that" Lee mumbled.

A Women stood up "Asuma" Naruto waved.

"Naruto" Asuma replied.

The women walked towards the genin. She was wearing a brown mini skirt, with mesh shorts, a mesh shirt stretched by the large breasts, and a beige trench coat and shin guards. She had a top of messy purple tied in a bun, her bangs nearly blocking view of her leaf head band, her eyes were brown. She gazed at Naruto "Loud mouth" She greeted with a grin.

"Psycho" Naruto replied with a "Shi-shi-shi"

The women thrust a cup into Naruto's hands "A Drink to your Genin status"

Naruto dumped the alcohol instantly "We can drink later, right now we have a mission"

"A Mission?"

Anko was about to take a sip of sake. When a strong hand grabbed her wrist "Don't" Naruto said calmly.

"Why would we have a mission?" Anko laughed slightly.

"You're our Jonin" Naruto took the bottle

"Right you and your rag tag group of losers and misfits" Anko chuckled poking Naruto in the chest.

"Right" Naruto pushed her roughly. "But who's a bigger misfit then you and me"

Anko punched him soundly across the jaw "Bastard"

"Bitch" Naruto charged head first into the women. The two knocked two tables over as they swung wild haymakers and kicks, Anko smashed a bottle over Naruto's head. The blonde returned the hit with a swing of the chair. "I'm gonna kill you!" The two screamed at each other their teeth bore like a wild animal.

"What the...?" Sakura watched the two wrestling around the bar.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING!" Both stopped instantly. Kurenai was storming at the two "Can't you get along for two minutes"

"Kurenai-chan!" Kurenai grabbed their ears viciously "Kurenai!" The two whined as she dragged them towards the door. "Let me go!" They begged.

"Sorry they'll pay the damages Desmond" The door slammed loudly.

Lee looked at the shocked expression on Sakura's face "What just happened?"

"You saw the Anko Naruto and Kurenai bond" Asuma chuckled "Those two nearly levelled this bar"

"We should catch up to the others"

"Yeah" Sakura walked after the group of ninja.

**NORTH GATE**

Team Eight and looked at the two ninja being dragged by the ear by their sensei "Will you two stop fighting" She scolded, with a sharp glare of her ruby eyes.

"Yeah" The two murmured, looking like two children in front of their mother.

"Naruto what are you doing, you failed!" Kiba shouted.

"Shi-shi-shi-shi" Naruto pointed at his straw hat proudly "Genin rank ninja as of a couple hours ago" Naruto proclaimed proudly.

"What ever, you're still a loser" Kiba taunted.

"Kiba!" Kurenai gaze shifted. "Our mission is simple we go to Eigyou Rosen, on the border of the to the star continent. We meet with our contact, the trade boss Compatto"

"Yes sensei" The three Genin bowed slightly.

"We'll find out who is the bandit leader and hopefully take him out, of course this is not necessary but we'll get a bonus if we do" Kurenai eyed the three Genin "But remember we're strictly support, Naruto and his team are front line fighters"

"WHAT, we're all rated above Naruto how does that makes sense" Kiba argued angrily.

"Enough its Hokage's orders" Lee and Sakura walked up to the group.

"But I'm twice the ninja of that freak!"

Anko was standing in front of him faster then a blink "Naruto would kick your ass, dog heir" Anko chuckled at the huffing Inuzuka clan heir "Trust me, he could beat me in a taijutsu fight, and Kurenai to"

"That's enough Anko" Kurenai sighed "Lets go, we have a mission"

**AN**

**Review its a morale boost.**

I Sense a drunken night in the future chapters. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge to the Naruto and the gum-gum fans


	8. Meeting Compatto

Sakura sighed, Lee and Naruto were throwing punches at one another as they walked down the dirt road. "We're almost there!" Lee and Naruto chanted happily "Mission dance!" They did an exaggerated hip sway "YAY" They laughed.

"Idiots" Sakura rubbed her temple.

"Agreed" Anko sighed.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata timidly twiddled her thumbs.

"Hmm" Naruto turned around.

"Umm I ...Never got a chance to thank you... for saving...my life"

Naruto smiled brightly at the young women "Your welcome Hinata-chan" Naruto threw his hands out "But don't worry about, I'll always help you. You're my friend right"

Hinata's face went a brilliant shade of red and her gaze fell "Umm...yes...we are friends"

Kiba's gaze sharpened as he eyed the two. "Jack ass" He growled lowly.

Naruto swung his arms up "Lets go!" He jogged down the road.

**TWO HOURS LATER **

The six Konoha ninja walked through the bustling shop district, of Eigyou Rosen. Unfamiliar smells and accents filled recently chosen Genin ears. "Hey ninja we sell high quality explosive tags, kunai, sealing paint anything you need we have here" A Scantily clad women in a dark violet dress that showed an tantalizing amount of cleavage proclaimed proudly.

Kurenai grabbed Naruto's roughly "Eyes forward Rubber Boy" She commanded.

"What jealous" Anko cheekily countered.

Kiba was nearly drooling at the women. "Show some respect" Shino's cool voice cut Kiba out of his stupor.

"What are you a robot?" Kiba argued.

"Come on" Kurenai commented coolly.

The six continued down the road. Sakura chuckled at a man's attempt to get Anko's attention, and the outright staring Lee's eccentric outfit was getting. "We should split up, and get some supplies" Anko stated.

Kurenai got a thoughtful look. "You're right"

"Ok so split up, we meet at the south gate in two hours. Pick up what you need" Kiba instantly did a one eighty and raced away.

"Ramen!"

"Dango!" Naruto and Anko disappeared in the direction of delectable smalls.

"I Need smoke pellets"

"I Need a some kunai, I'll come with you Shino-san" Hinata followed her bug using teammate.

"I'm going to find this districts updated Bingo book" Sakura told the red eyed Jonin.

"Let's go Sakura-chan" Lee proclaimed. Kurenai smiled and went off into the restaurant district.

**KIBA **

Kiba Inuzuka was a wild eyed and haired teenage ninja. He wore a thick grey coat, and dark blue shorts, and blue ninja sandals. On his head was a small white puppy named Akamaru. The two were walking down the street.

"Hot women" Kiba all but hollowed.

**SAKURA**

The pinkette and Lee sat around a table. A Must scent filled the scroll and book store. She was flipping through the pages every three second. "Sakura-chan" Lee muttered.

"Hmm" Sakura turned her jade eyes away from the bingo book.

"Are you reading that?" He pointed out as she flipped through the page.

Sakura shook her head "Nope" She popped the P "I Have and Eidetic memory"

"Eidetic memory?" Lee asked.

"I Have near perfect if not outright **perfect** memory" She explained off handily. "I Can recall all this easily" She moved the book and started down the next book.

"What are you reading now?" Lee yawned out.

"I Was reading about storage seals, I think I saw one on Anko Sensei's wrist. And want to know if it takes a certain amount of Chakra to use" She explained as she went through the book quickly, slowing down on certain pages.

**NARUTO**

The Blonde was sitting across from Anko, they were sending each other glares from over their small mountains of food [Dango and Ramen]. "Just my luck" Anko popped two Dango into her mouth "I Have to spend my afternoon with an idiot"

"The shit ton of ugly across the table is nearly ruining my appetite" Naruto countered through a mouth full of ramen noodles.

"You're lucky those bowls have no reflection or they would break" Anko batted her eye lashes.

"There's plenty of space in the restaurant move"

"Oh but then you wouldn't have something to stare at"

Naruto rose his eye brow at the women "I Don't know what you're talking about"

Anko smirked deviously "I Think you do" She grabbed her left tit "Thing you stare at one" She moved her hand to her right boob "And two"

"The only boobs I stare at are Kurenai's" Naruto felt a chill "She's standing behind me isn't she?"

"So you stare at my boobs" She swung a punch straight on Naruto's head.

"OW Kurenai" Naruto whined loudly.

"He-he-he-he" Anko giggled like a school girl.

"Anko" Kurenai turned sharply, and instantly the women stopped giggling.

**SHINO AND HINATA**

The Genin walked around a supply store. The quite ninja had a pouch full of smoke pellets, and another filled with Kunai. Hinata walked beside him, she carried mission ration's. "Shino-san?" Hinata quietly said.

"Hmm"

"Why were we put as a support team? I Have nothing against Naruto-kun, and Sakura-san" She timidly stuttered.

"But they both only have a single spot they excel. Naruto's raw strength speed, focused into taijutsu. In all honesty he failed because of his inability to use anything other taijutsu. And Sakura she barely passed with her knowledge of theory"

"Exactly" She blushed darkly.

"I Thought it was obvious" Shino turned his head "The genin exam means shit in the long run"

"Shino-san"

"Look at Kurenai-sensei, she's one of the stronger Kunoichi with pure genjutsu. Might Guy is strong shinobi with almost pure taijutsu. The Third realised this" Shino explained to Hinata. He placed the smoke pellets and Kunai on the counter.

Hinata gently placed her rations on the counter besides Shino's purchase "I See, so while we may have passed in the middle of class. While Sakura and Naruto-kun passed near and the bottom of class. They may be more powerful" She reiterated.

"Exactly" Shino looked at the clock hanging over the door to the store "We should go meet the other"

"Ok Shino-san"

**SOUTH GATE**

A Burly man sat on horse drawn carriage, he was wearing a grey wife beater and brown pants and boots. He had a thick brown beard, streaked with grey. He had ceaser cut of brown hair, like his beard was streaked with grey. "Where are those damn ninja" He cursed.

"Calm down husband" petite women with near pitch black hair, she wore a plain purple kimono that hid the bust. On her hips was a tiny child bundled up in white blankets. "They'll be here"

The large man gently touched her face "I'm sorry love, I promised I would protect you, and I..."

"You are protecting me, by hiring those ninja" She cut him off. Small soft hand touched his hairy cheek. "I Love you"

"I Love you to" He heard a loud commotion.

"Go"

The man jumped down with a loud thud. "I'm going to kill you!" He heard a young male voice.

"Not if I kill you first!" Came a clearly female reply.

"SIR!" One of his caravan's carriage rose up on two wheels.

"YOU BASTARD" The female voice screamed.

"Monsters Sir. A Boy and a women but they're monsters"

"ANKO NARUTO ENOUGH!" A Second female voice.

The man came around the corner and froze up. A Lanky teenage boy, and a busty female were throttling each other. In the center was a red eyed beauty trying to pry the two apart. Behind the fight was a man in a unitard with thick eyebrows, a shorter pinkette, a lavender eyed young women who was promised to be busty. And a teenage boy in pitch black glasses, and finally a wild looking teenage boy beat black and blue [Turned out the women had a start ninja husband!] "What the fuck"

"BE PROFESSIONAL" The red eyed women screamed. She punched the two in the temple sending them flying down the road.

The fuming women walked forward. "I'm sorry about those two" She pointed her finger at the two twitching on the ground. Naruto looked up at a roof, and Anko nodded.

"I'm Compatto, the leader of this caravan" He rose his calloused hand.

"I'm Konoha Jonin Kurenai Yuhi, the genjutsu mistress" She shook his hand with her right and pointed with her left thumb. "This is my team, Team 8"

The beat up wild boy introduced himself proudly "Kiba Inuzuka"

The lavender eyed beauty was next "Hinata Hyuga" She greeted meekly.

"Shino Aburame" The teenage boy in thick glasses introduce himself.

"Where are those two" Kurenai cursed.

"Sakura Haruno" The pinkette smiled at the large man.

"I AM..."

"He's Rock Lee" Sakura interrupted.

Lee fell onto his knees cry "WHY SAKURA-CHAN WHY" He cried dramatically.

"We're the Straw Hat team" Sakura explained "Where are those two"

Suddenly a man crashed into the ground in between Compatto and Kurenai. Anko landed on the man's throat and hissed loudly "Who are you working for!" Naruto pulled the man roughly to his feet and throttled him.

"Who are you working for!" Spittle sprayed in Naruto's face.

Anko tore the man from Naruto's grip "No one disgraces Naruto" She kicked him in the nut's "BUT ME!" Lee and Sakura fell over

**?**

In a bar a loud party was shaking the glass. The room stunk of sweat and alcohol, strippers swayed their hips on the stage.

A Bloody man rushed "Master, master"

"Is Compatto moving?" A Man in the darkest shadow's of the bar asked.

"Yes master but..." The man began.

But the man grabbed him by the throat. "But what!" The shadowed figure hissed, lifting the man off the ground.

The man's throat hissed as his skin burned and flaked. "Compatto" He cried [literally]. "He hired NINJA!" He cried loudly. The dark figures lips came into the light. A Dark but broad smile stretched across the ruby red lips.

ed down the


	9. AnkoXNaruto

Naruto looked up to the sky, the stars twinkled. "So there's a traitor among the caravan" Anko sat beside the teen. "I Have no idea, Compatto doesn't have a clue who it is"

"What ever he'll make a mistake, then we take him out" Naruto yawned.

"Naruto don't take this lightly!" Anko scolded.

"Get some rest Anko I'm on watch" Naruto waved slightly.

"Naruto..." She looked at the blonde "What's going through your head"

"Nothing Anko-chan" Naruto grinned at her.

Anko stood up "Naruto-kun"

"Hmmm" Naruto looked at the older women.

"I Was an orphan" Anko told him.

"I Know you already told me this" Naruto replied.

"But I never told you the rest" She explained calmly. "I Was never like you. I was a natural in all forms of the ninja art, I never had to try. I Was a prodigy amongst some of the most prominent, Kakashi, Guy, Itachi, and myself" She sighed slightly.

"Anko what happened, if you were so great why are you ranked below Kurenai-chan?" Naruto questioned with interest.

"Orochimaru happened"

"Orochimaru?"

"He was one of the three legendary Sannin. Orochimaru, he took interest in me. He made me feel special, he made me promises, he said I would be the next snake Sannin. He said that I would be amongst the likes of Kushina, Mikoto, Mito, Tsunade, as some of the most well respected Kunoichi"

Naruto hand quaked as pain riddled her eyes. "Anko..."

"He used me, I followed him faithfully. I Meant nothing to him..." She choked out.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm broken, I lost my will go gain strength" Anko grabbed the teens face and pulled him face to face. "I Don't want you to end up like me, to be manipulated and broken by the world"

"Anko-chan"

"We're facing ninja here" Naruto's eye brow instantly rose up "The amount of bandits, all working together, not because of liking one another but because of fear"

"Anko tell me your dream" Naruto commanded coldly.

"My dream" Anko let go of Naruto face. Naruto pulled her in close with a single arm. "My dream is to be able to raise a family, in the village I love, without them getting hatred because of me" Naruto pulled her into a rough kiss. Their lips melted into one another, Naruto felt her tongue touch his. Both let a moan, which snapped the blonde out of his stupor. He flew back tearing his lips from hers. "Naruto-kun" She muttered timidly.

"Anko, I'm sorry" Naruto looked away from the purple haired women. "I shouldn't have done that, I love Kurenai-chan. I'm sorry you and her they..."

"You're the best how can we..."

"Anko, I can't have two women, you would both deserve my..."

Anko grabbed Naruto's throat "Naruto, I've watched you grow from a child to the MAN that is beside me today"

"Anko" Naruto pulled himself from her grip. "You both deserve somebody who can show you his or her love. I can't love you both" Naruto looked straight into her eyes. "But I will make you a promise, a promise that I REFUSE to break" Naruto vowed "I Will always protect you, I will help you show the village that you're no traitor, and I will protect your precious people" Naruto turned away from her "Anko go get some rest" He re-stated with an air of finality.

"Naruto...Fuck it, Kurenai doesn't deserve you" Her eyes went wide as she felt the teen slide behind her back "You're not suppose to be that..." A Low thud punctuated the night air. 'Fast' she thought as her world darkened. He dropped down, Naruto catching 'He doesn't know...' was her last thought before the darkness over took her.

"Sorry Anko-chan, but you can't get in my way" Naruto gently placed her down. He placed his lips on her cheek. "I Love you, but Kurenai is my love" Tears threatened his face "I A Life where I met you first, I would love you though"

Naruto walked down the caravan, he looked at Shino Kiba and Lee sleeping about fifteen feet away from Kurenai Sakura and Hinata. He prodded Lee, the green beast rolled over "Naruto-san" He groaned slightly.

"Come on Lee" Lee leaped to his feet.

Naruto put his hand over the Pinkette's mouth before she could scream "We're leaving" He stated simply pulling her to her feet. Naruto slid to Kurenai's side "Sorry"

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to go" Naruto's lip quirked up "Wild"


	10. Chapter 10

"I Told you Naruto this would be the best place for the enemy to strike" Sakura hissed at the blonde. The three ninja were in a tree. Down the dirt road was a small bridge, which was built over a fifty foot drop. "They're probably hanging out in the tree line waiting for the caravan" Sakura stated quietly. "We have one shot at this if we don't strike now the chances are the caravan will catch up" Her ears perked up at two thumps hitting the ground. "HEY..." She slapped her hand over her face "What are you two doing?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

Naruto and Lee looked at one another and said with a grin "We're going to go kick their asses" The two didn't give the pinkette a chance to reply before they walked into the road.

"Idiots!" Sakura dove out of the tree landing on the road beside them.

**CARAVAN**

"What!" Kurenai exclaimed frantically.

"He knocked me out and went ahead" Anko murmured nursing a bruise on the back of her neck.

"How did he manage that!?" Kurenai was throwing on her outfit.

"He's faster than I thought!" Anko replied timidly.

"ANKO!" Kurenai was holding her head "You know his training why would you be shocked by his speed!?" Kurenai questioned urgently.

"What are you planning to do?" Anko looked at ruby eyed women with worry.

"Kiba and I will track Naruto, Shino yourself and Hinata will stay here and weed out the traitor" Kurenai answered simply.

"Ok" Anko watched the women move towards the boys. "Naruto" She grumbled holding the deep purple and blue lump. "Fucking kid might become Hokage"

Kurenai tore Kiba's blanket away from him "We're moving ahead come on" She ordered quickly. "Hurry!" Kiba tore off his sleeping clothes and quickly put on his jacket and short's.

"Come on Akamaru!" He whistled twice and the dog jumped onto his shoulder and crawled into his hood. Kurenai jumped onto the cart roof and flew towards the front of the caravan. The Jonin and genin landed in on the lead car silently. "Find Naruto's scent we need to track him!"

"Why?"

"He went ahead and might get himself killed" She replied simply.

"Ok where do I start?"

"Just sniff around Ramen and sweat" Kurenai commanded.

"Ok" Kiba dropped down and sniffed at the dirt. "I Think I might have him, but its faint" Kiba sniffed again "Got him" He looked up "He went through the tree's, we got to hurry before his scent is blown away"

"Lead the way"

**STRAW HATS **

Naruto Lee and Sakura walked down the road towards the bridge. "Stop right there!" A Voice proclaimed from the trees across the bride. Naruto continued walking down the path "I Said stop!" The trees started moving, figures started emerging from the trees. "Straw hat brat stop!" The Dark haired man had no time to react before a fist slammed into his face sending him flying through the trees "Lee Sakura..." Naruto's voice rang through the small militia group. "Kick their asses"

Lee whipped wildly elbowing kicking and punching his way through the group of bandits. "NARUTO LEE" Sakura kneed a man in the nuts "HELP!"

Sakura dropped down as a man who was twice her size made a beeline. "Bullet!" Sakura squinted slightly and her jaw dropped. "Sakura, you're acting useless" Naruto stated bluntly, as the man crumpled.

"I Am not jackass!"

"Hurricane!" Five men flew in different directions, away from Lee.

Sakura and Naruto watched the men start moving on them. "Give me a boost" Sakura stated calmly.

"Ok"

"Cerise"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and bellowed "Rocket" With a sharp tug Sakura flew through the group like a cannon ball, toppling a large group of men in her flight path.

Lee kicked the back of a man's leg sending him into a wild back flip. "Gravis Opprimere!" Lee Spartan kicked a larger man. Who flew back across dirt road, knocking over five men.

"Shi-shi-shi-shi!" Naruto laughed as the men surrounded him.

"What are you laughing at Straw hat!" One of the men hissed.

"You guys are super weak" Naruto replied with.

"Get him!" Naruto watched them charge. "Gum gum!" He walked forward his fist seemingly sprout four more fists. With each swing the amount of fists increase "GATLING!" Naruto walked through the bandits with ease.

Sakura swung a left hook sending her enemy stumbling back. She swung around a hip tossed another, she caught another with a jab to the throat then a kick to the nuts. "We're being overrun!" Sakura screamed as more men exited the tree's.

A Kick sent Naruto on to his back with a thump. He threw his arm back coiling it as he did "Gum Gum Rifle!" His coiled split the group of men with ease.

The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck rose. As a shadow was cast over him, he whipped around but was plucked up by the neck. The scent of burning rubber filled his nostrils. He was rose off the ground by a man with a bone chilling grin, he had a pure white face and ruby red lips. He wore dark purple suspenders a bright green shirt. His gloves were designed reminsent of flames. And his hair stood up a wild angles, and was bright red. Smoke was rising from his right hand where he was carrying Naruto.

"Naruto!" Lee and Sakura screamed.

Lee spun on his heel when a figure appeared in front of him. Lee hacked when the man's fist crashed into his gut. The man was wearing all white, his hair was slicked back, and he had sharp thin eye brows green eyes and an arrogant smirk.

Sakura felt a steel gauntlet smash into her cheek, she crashed into the ground. She looked up, a mountain of muscle was standing over her. He wore thick metal gauntlets that went up to his elbow. He didn't wear a shirt, revealing the thick muscle and tanned skin. "I Know you" Sakura grunted, blood dripped down from her left cheek

"Really?" Came the man's deep voice.

Naruto crashed into the ground beside her, followed by Lee. "All three off you"

Naruto stood up he felt the burned skin of his neck "Call it Sakura-chan" He wheezed, as Lee stood up.

"The one that hit Lee was the Silver fist, Curro" He chuckled as the girl stumbled to her feet "The one who got me was the iron fist Vis" The large man smashed his fist together with a blinding shower of sparks. "And Finally the mad clown, he heat fist Fervor"

"Ga-ha-ha-ha!" The clown like man laughed. The ground melted "Straw hat brat, Cherry Blossom weakling, and the Beasts apprentice" He threw his hand forward, Naruto brought his hand up and instantly hissed as a pitch black burn stretched across his left back hand. "The Power of the son" Naruto fell onto his knees sweat poured down his brow.

"Bastard" Naruto cursed.

"Kill them but leave me their leader" The clown walked forward, heat distorted the air around his fist. "So you have yourself a kekkei genkai" He pulled out four bowling pins and started juggling them. "Lets put it to the test" The ground around the blond melted as the figure danced around him laughing. "GA-HA-HA-HA"

Naruto's lips formed a frown. "I'll..." He rose him, his feet smoking slightly. "Kick..." He wheezed his entire body drenched in sweat. "YOUR ASS" Naruto shot forward.

"What?!" Naruto's fist smashed into the clowns face. Fervor eyes rolled back slightly 'That's not possible!' He caught himself slightly nearly. "Rifle!" Fervor smashed into the ground clawing at his gut.

"Master!" The two ninja screamed.

"Pay attention!" Lee's shin was barely blocked by Curro. "Fron's Circumactio!" Lee bounced off his foot spun and sent the man spinning away with a sharp kick.

Sakura flew back avoiding a series of powerful punches. The man was grumbling as the girl bit into her thumb drew a bracelet around her right wrist, then on top of her arm drew a line "I Sure hope this works" She muttered drawing a swirl in between her fist and elbow. "RAAAA!"

Sakura threw a straight jab towards the man's hand "Cerise Fleur..." The blood began glowing "Effet Gant!"

"What!" A Thin steel Gauntlet covered her arm.

The glove started vibrating underneath his fist, the large man looked at the tiny but smiling girl. "Evacuer Heurter!" A Deafening explosion sent the man flying and the girl sliding back "CRAP that hurts!" She screamed as the gauntlet faded.

"SAKURA! THAT WAS AWESOME!" The Green Beast and Straw Hat screamed starry eyed "You're awesome, what was that!" The male straw hats cried.

The three ninja got up weakly "They're freaks those three. No way are they genin" The Mad clown coughed up more blood.

"You're right we're not normal" Naruto grinned at the clown "I'm going to be Hokage so I won't lose here!"

"I'm going to be the best Taijutsu user Konoha has ever seen" Lee stood proudly on Naruto's right.

"I Actually have no dream but... I'll figure one out!" Sakura stood firmly on Naruto's right.

"Straw hat brats" The three were standing now. "We're going to kill you SLOWLY!"

"You can try!" Naruto threw his arms back.

**AN**

Cerise, Cherry

So

Cherry Rocket

Gravis Opprimere, Heave Force or I Personally like Heavy Impact.

**SAKURA'S ABILITY **

Now basically I based Sakura's ability off three things. Erza Scarlett [Fairy tail] I LOVE this character, that and her ability is badass and fitted what I wanted to do with Sakura. I Love the idea f summoning armours as a type of "Crutch". That being said there will be internal damage from over use of any types of armour. Sakura being small girl can't handle the power output of some of the armours she'll wield. To the point of being able to use it for seconds before she has to exit it.

Next is Maken-ki. Basically same as Erza summoning pieces of armour that give massive boosts to her strength.

And finally Tenten. I Always liked the idea of Tenten summoning shit, that being said I wanted armour boosts NOT weapons.


End file.
